


Am I alright?

by Ithinkurkewl



Series: Beautifully Broken [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Crazy Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Insane Alec Lightwood, Light Torture, M/M, Mental Asylums, Mentally Unstable Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, alec lightwood deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkurkewl/pseuds/Ithinkurkewl
Summary: “Why are you glaring at me?”“I’m hoping you’ll spontaneously combust.”





	Am I alright?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is the first part in my series, it’s kind of based on the Joker and Harley Quinn but that’s just the characters.
> 
> If you think any tags need adding or anything don’t hesitate to tell me.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Xoxo

Alec stared at the white wall and giggled to himself, he wasn’t exactly sure what was funny, he just knew there was something hysterical about his situation.

The door to the room opened but he didn’t glance towards it, instead choosing to continue to stare at the wall as if it would change into something mystical if only he tried hard enough.

“Alexander” a sharp voice pierced through his train of thoughts and finally he turned to look at the man that had entered the room. “It’s time for your appointment.”

“Now now Alexander, why are you glaring at me?”

Alec seemed to pause and think about his answer before giggling to himself and answering, “I’m hoping you’ll spontaneously combust.” By the time he got the sentence out of his mouth he was in a fit of hysterics.

“Alexander.” The man sharply said, “there is no need to be rude.” He sighed, “it is time for your appointment and you will come this second unless you’d like to visit the closet again?”

At the mention of the closet, Alec stopped giggling, if only for a few seconds so that the man knew he would follow him.

Alec slowly rose and started to trail after the man down the dull white corridor. Everything in this place was white, his clothes, his room, even the food. Alec thought that the place needed a little redecorating, preferably by him, he had some great ideas.

They stopped outside yet another white door and the man stood to the side to let Alec in before turning and leaving without glancing back.

As soon as Alec was in the room, he suddenly felt uneasy, as if everything was not as it seemed, “ hello Alexander, how are you doing today?”

Alec simply looked down at his feet, not bothering to reply to the voice, “very well Alexander, we shall start the session.”

And with that Alec was grabbed and pushed into an uncomfortable chair and was restrained so much that he couldn’t even move an inch.

Then it began, the hours of ‘cleansing’ as they liked to call it, of course Alec simply found it funny and would sit and giggle through the entire thing. Because of course how could three years of this treatment not make a person go crazy.

Occasionally he scream when the pain became too much to bare but mostly Alec would just sit back and think about how ridiculous this whole situation was, as if his brain wasn’t already completely scrambled, but today his mind decided to go down a different road.

Alec stepped into his fathers office, covered in sweat and demon ichor after having completed his first hunt.

He was feeling oddly confident, maybe it was the feeling of accomplishment from completing his first mission, he wasn’t really sure but one thing he did know was that he needed to get something off his chest.

“Ah Alexander, how was your first hunt son? Live up to your expectations?”

Alec stood staring at the demon ichor dripping off him, probably staining the carpet but couldn’t bring himself to care right that second. “Yes father”, Alec took a deep breath and looked into his fathers eyes.

“I have something I need to tell you”, he said nervously, pulling at the edge of his jacket. Taking one final deep breath he finally let it out, “I’m gay.”

The smell of charred flesh snapped him out of he memory, he glance to the side and, saw his handler lying lifeless lay in a pool of his own blood.

“Who are you?” A voice asked from the doorway.

~~~

Magnus had heard the most horrifying screams he’d ever heard whilst working his way through the rooms of the mental asylum trying to find his friend and had dashed to them quickly after realising his friend was nowhere to be found on this floor.

He’d felt guilty, surely he should continue looking for Raphael instead of racing off towards an unknown terror.

But as soon as that thought came up, he’d received a fire message from Catarina telling him she’d retrieved Raphael and was taking him back to her place for medical treatment.

Magnus had felt relief rush through him, if only for a few seconds before the screams came back, louder than before.

He’d raced down the remainder of the corridor until he came to the final door where the screams seemed to be coming from and blasted the door wide open.

The scene before him had shocked him to his core, there strapped into a chair was a beautiful Shadowhunter thrashing against the restraints as a man injected him with vials of different potions and slapping the Shadowhunter several times afterwards.

At this Magnus had seen red and had lashed out with his magic, burning the man with the vials to a crisp in little under a second before his eyes had gone back towards the beautiful Shadowhunter who seemed a little out of it.

~~~

Alec glanced towards the voice and saw what must have been the most gorgeous man on the planet.

For some reason this started Alec off into yet another fit of giggles, as if anything about his situation was anything other than depressing.

The mysterious man took a step forward towards Alec looking him up and down, seemingly deep in thought, “well aren’t you simply delectable?”

Alec stared into the man’s beautiful eyes and decided to answer the man’s first question, “Alexander...but I prefer Alec.”

The man smiled down at him, “Magnus, nice to meet you Alec.” He stuck his hand out for Alec to shake after releasing him from the restraints.

Alec examined it for a second, clearly trying to find a hidden meaning behind this simple act and upon finding none, took the hand and shook it whilst giggling to himself slightly.

“Now what is a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?”

Alec stopped giggling at this point, seemingly becoming as still as a statue, the grin that never seemed to leave his face finally being wiped off. “Um…it’s a long story, all you need to know is that I deserve everything I get.”

The man, Magnus, frowned at this, surely Alec couldn’t be serious, he didn’t look or sound like the type of person who deserved the type of torture that came with Shadowhunter sanctioned insane asylums.

After hearing that and seeing how quickly Alec had shut himself off, Magnus decided something needed to be done, “I’m sure that’s not true Alec, why don’t you come with me and let me prove that to you.”

Alec looked at him sceptically for a moment before answering in a quiet voice, “why would someone like you want to save someone like me?”

And at that Magnus knew that he would do anything to protect this beautiful, broken nephlim, “because Alexander, we are all broken in our own ways.”

And with that he opened a portal and held out his hand for Alec to take, “let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? If you have any prompts or suggestions don’t hesitate to comment or essays me on my tumblr: maleclightwoodbanee  
See you soon :)


End file.
